the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2 is a Blu-ray and DVD box set by Warner Home Video released on October 16, 2012. It contains 50 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements. Disc 3 is exclusive to the Blu-ray version of the set. Unlike Volume 1, which was released in a digibook, Volume 2 was released in a standard 1 movie case. Disc 1 (*): Original opening bullet titles restored Special features Behind the Tunes * Man from Wackyland: The Art of Bob Clampett * Bosko, Buddy, and the Best of Black and White * Leon Schlesinger: The Merrie Cartoon Mogul (provided in HD) Alternate audio tracks * Audio commentaries ** Michael Barrier on Buckaroo Bugs, Long-Haired Hare, Book Revue, Porky in Wackyland and The Foghorn Leghorn ** Eddie Fitzgerald, John Kricfalusi, and Kali Fontecchio on Buckaroo Bugs ** Greg Ford on A Wild Hare, Ali Baba Bunny, Show Biz Bugs (with pre-score music), Back Alley Oproar, Scent-imental Romeo and The High and the Flighty ** Jerry Beck on You Ought to Be in Pictures, Canned Feud, Tabasco Road and Mexicali Shmoes ** Mark Kausler on Porky in Egypt and Birdy and the Beast ** Constantine Nasr on Deduce, You Say! * Music-only tracks include: Ali Baba Bunny, The High and the Flighty, Tabasco Road and Mexicali Shmoes * Music-and-effects tracks include: Scent-imental Romeo Disc 2 Special features Behind the Tunes * Forever Befuddled * A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Twilogy * Looney Tunes Go Hollywood * A Conversation with Tex Avery * Looney Tunes Go to War! Alternate audio tracks * Audio commentaries ** Michael Barrier on Wabbit Twouble, Rabbit Seasoning, Drip-Along Daffy, Tortoise Beats Hare and Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid ** Greg Ford on Rabbit Fire and Hollywood Steps Out ** Eric Goldberg on Duck! Rabbit, Duck! ** Chuck Jones on Tortoise Beats Hare''According to the packaging for Golden Collection, Volume 2 ** Mark Kausler on ''Tortoise Wins by a Hare and Russian Rhapsody ** Jerry Beck on Porky's Hare Hunt, Elmer's Candid Camera and Dough Ray Me-Ow ** Paul Dini on The Bashful Buzzard ** John Kricfalusi and Bill Melendez on An Itch in Time ** Will Friedwald on Page Miss Glory ** Constantine Nasr on Rocket-bye Baby * Music-only tracks include: Rabbit Fire, Drip-Along Daffy, Barbary Coast Bunny * Music-and-effects tracks include: Duck! Rabbit, Duck! Disc 3: Bonus Materials * King-Size Comedy: Tex Avery and the Looney Tunes Revolution * Tex Avery, the King of Cartoons * Friz on Film * ToonHeads: The Lost Cartoons * Real American Zero: The Adventures of Private Snafu * The World of Leon Schlesinger ** Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid (1929) ** Sinkin' in the Bathtub (1930) ** Crying for the Carolines (1930) ** It's Got Me Again! (1932) ** Haunted Gold title sequence ** Schlesinger Productions Christmas Party with optional commentary by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck * Friz at MGM - Captain and the Kids cartoons ** Poultry Pirates (1938) ** A Day at the Beach (1938) ** The Captain’s Christmas (1938) ** Seal Skinners (1939) ** Mama’s New Hat (1939) * The Best of the Rest of Tex - a selection of Tex Avery's best cartoons from MGM ** Blitz Wolf (1942) ** Red Hot Riding Hood (1943) ** Screwball Squirrel (1944) ** Swing Shift Cinderella (1945) ** King-Size Canary (1947) ** Bad Luck Blackie (1949) ** Señor Droopy (1949) ** Wags to Riches (1949) ** Symphony in Slang (1951) ** Magical Maestro (1952) ** Rock-a-Bye Bear (1952) * Private Snafu cartoons ** Coming!! Snafu (1943) ** Gripes (1943) ** Spies (1943) ** The Goldbrick (1943) ** The Home Front (1943) ** Rumors (1943) ** Snafuperman (1943) ** Censored (1944) * Mr. Hook cartoons ** The Good Egg (1945) ** The Return of Mr. Hook (1945) ** Tokyo Woes (1945) See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) References Category:Looney Tunes home video releases Category:Home media